Unmanned aerial vehicles are continuing to increase in use. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are often used for surveillance. While there are many beneficial uses of unmanned aerial vehicles, they also have many drawbacks. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are often expensive, and may be damaged or lost during test flights. Government or other regulations may also limit the ability to fly unmanned aerial vehicles under certain conditions or in certain areas (e.g., preventing certain types of commercial flights from being performed outdoors). As a result, various types of commercial testing may be required to be performed indoors, which may increase the risk of crashes or other damage due to the spatial limitations of indoor facilities that are utilized for the test flights.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.